After The Cruise
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: A seaquel to "The Cursed Cruise Line" telling about how everyone's lives changed after the cruise.  sonamy, silvaze, shadkal, knouge, crails, Rucy, and Meese
1. The Death of Two Great Hedgehogs

1ne

A certain pink hedgehog ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the hospital. She herself wasn't injured, but her parents were deathly sick with Cancer. She ran like the devil was chasing her.

"I hope they can hold out," said Amy, "just until I can say goodbye." The thought of losing her parents was enough to jerk tears from her green eyes. Suddenly, she was scooped off her feet and was now moving so fast that the wind stung more tears to her eyes. She realized what had happened in an instant; Sonic had grabbed her and they were now moving at an even faster pace to the hospital.

"If you hadn't been here," said Amy, "I might not have been able to see my parents one last time." It had been five months since the Cruise. Sonic and Amy were dating ever since. Sadly, Amy lost her brother to Cancer, and now she would lose her parents too. The duo made it to the hospital in thirty seconds. The pair went to the check-in desk.

"Excuse me," said Amy, "Where are Arnold and Annette Rose?"

"In room 1-7B." said the lady at the desk. Sonic and Amy walked into the room. She was too late to kiss her dad goodbye, and she barley had any time to bid her mother goodbye. But before she could get the words out, she passed on to the good lord. Amy burst into tears. She blew it; her parents died without so much as a goodbye from their last child.

"Amy," said Sonic, "you can stay with me until you find a new place to live." Amy was escorted out of the Hospital by Sonic. He took her to his house. For the first few days, Amy kept to herself in the guest room. It was cozy room. The walls and ceiling were whitewashed, and the floor had an oddly comforting purple carpet. The shades were green. She could not stop thinking negative thoughts of herself.

"Amy," said Sonic, "C'mon, eat something," Amy took the sandwich, and snarfed it, before handing Sonic the crumb-covered plate, without so much as a thank you.

"My parents must hate me," said Amy

"Amy, you _know _that's not true. Wherever they are, your parents still love you."

"Sonic, they died without a goodbye from their last child; I'm the last of the Rose bloodline."

"You couldn't have helped it," said Sonic, "Your car broke down at the moment of truth. Your parents couldn't have controlled that."

"I guess you're right," said Amy, "Maybe they don't hate me,"

"You KNOW I'm right." Sonic and Amy decided to get ice cream.


	2. A house up in flames

2wo

Rouge sat in her house with her Chao, Miracle. The Chao had powers that now other Chao had. He could talk, move things with his mind, read minds, make things extremely hot or cold, bring back the dead, and heal injuries. It was late at night. Rouge was standing over Miracle's crib.

"Comfortable?" asked Rouge,

"Yes, mommy," said Miracle.

"Good," Rouge bent down, and kissed Miracle goodnight. His crib was right next to Rouge's bed, on her nightstand. If he had a nightmare, he could fly onto Rouge's bed, and sleep with the satisfaction that Rouge would always protect him. Rouge was a very light sleeper. She was awakened by the smell of smoke. She looked around: the whole room was engulfed in flames. She screamed, grabbed Miracle, and ran through the flames, and out the door.

She poked and prodded Miracle until he woke up,

"Oh thank god," said Rouge, "You're alive."

"Why are we in the front yard, mommy?" asked Miracle,

"The house is on fire," said Rouge. The fire department arrived shortly after and tried to put out the flames. They were unable to before the house collapsed. Rouge had no money, nowhere to stay, and had a Chao to feed. Rouge then remembered something: Knuckles. He was guarding the Master Emerald until Chaos had persuaded him to let him take over. He now lived in a house that was not so far from Rouge's.

Her car had been on the driveway and had suffered no damage from the fire. Rouge had no choice but to drive to Knuckles' house at one in the morning. She rang the doorbell, praying that he would answer. When he did, Rouge told him of the fire.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He looked his girlfriend in her jade eyes. She looked so beautiful, even when she was desperate. He couldn't leave her like this. He stepped aside, and gestured Rouge and Miracle into his comfortable house.

Rouge could not save Miracle's crib, but Knuckles had managed to find a shoebox. He put in a small pillow, and a small blanket piece. It was a perfect replacement crib. It was much roomier. Though it couldn't rock, he could manage. As for Rouge, she and Knuckles slept in the same bed.

Rouge tossed and turned as she tried to sleep. How did her house catch fire? She couldn't sleep with that subject on her mind. Eventually, she did get to sleep.


	3. Babysitting

3hree

"I'm really sorry, Miss Vanilla," said Vector on the other line, "But I can't,"

"What?" asked Vanilla, doing everything to keep her cool, "why not?"

"Because," said Vector, "we are working on a HUGE case. We only stop to eat, sleep or bathe."

"What's the case?" asked Vanilla,

"It's classified,"

"CLASSIFIED? It's just a stupid case,"

"The President asked us to do it, that's why it's Classified; look, I'd love to tell you, but I may end up as a pair of boots if I do. I have to run. Again, I'm sorry, but this case needs our full attention." Vanilla sighed angrily, and hung up. She was leaving on a business trip for her new job. Cream was six years old, and it was illegal to leave her home alone for more than twenty-four hours. Then she got an idea. She normally wouldn't even consider this, but if she didn't leave in the next hour, she'd miss her flight and lose her job. She picked up the phone,

"Hello?" asked a voice on the other end,

"Tails," said Vanilla, "I have a HUGE favor I need to ask you,"

"Sure, Miss. Vanilla," said Tails, "How can I be of assistance?"

"How are you at babysitting?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Tails, I have a huge business trip for my job. If I don't leave in the next hour, I'll miss my flight and lose my job." Tails didn't want her to lose her job or go to jail. He knew that Cream was relying on her and would until high school.

"Okay," said Tails, "I'll be over in no more than five minutes."

"Thank you, Tails," said Vanilla, "the pay is twenty rings an hour,"

"How long are you going to be gone?" asked Tails,

"One week,"

"You don't have to pay me that much. You'll go broke, I'd end up with a grand total of 3360 rings,"

"Tails," said Vanilla, "they paid me 33,600 rings just to join. It's no Fur off my back. I'll drop her off at your workshop."

…

Tails had inherited a fortune from a grandfather he never knew he had. It addressed him as Miles Isaac Prower. Not even Sonic knew that was his full name. It was a grand total of 1.5 billion rings. At only eight years old, it would be enough to live off of until his late eighties; if he lived that long. He ordered a pizza for dinner, and then when it was finished, pitched a tent on a nearby hill. Tails had become an expert at tent pitching.

He could pitch a tent in the dark, in the wind, in the snow, you name it. He had to thank his years of fighting Eggman for that. He and Cream lay out under the stars on the scorching summer night, watching the stars.

"You know Tails," said Cream, "I've always wanted to say this to you, but never could get alone with you to say it. Now that we are alone, I think I can say it."

"What's that, Cream?" asked Tails,

"I always thought you were wasting your time tinkering with machines."

"It took courage for you to say that, Cream," said Tails, "Courage I'm gonna tickle out of you." He got almost on top of her and tickled her like crazy. Cream laughed but never once lost a tickle fight, not even to her own mother. She noticed that Tails' armpits were open and those were her targets. She shot her hands up and rubbed her gloved fingers through Tails' furry armpits. They laughed so hard that they had to run back to the workshop for a bathroom break.


End file.
